Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a magnetic tape device.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes—that is, magnetic tapes—are primarily employed in data storage applications, such as data backup and archives. Information is normally recorded on and reproduced from magnetic tapes by running a magnetic tape in a magnetic tape device (generally called a “drive”) and causing the surface of the magnetic layer of the magnetic tape to come in contact with (slide against) a magnetic head.
Controlling the state in which lubricant is present on the surface of the magnetic layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-43495 or English language family members US2012/045664A1, U.S. Pat. No. 9,311,946 and US2016/180875A1., which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), controlling the shape of the surface of the magnetic layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-48878 or English language family members US20111052908A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,817, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), and the like, have been investigated with regard to such contact between the magnetic head and the surface of the magnetic layer. Such investigation has been carried out, for example, to achieve both improved smoothness of the surface of the magnetic layer and various properties demanded of magnetic recording media such as magnetic tapes (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-43495, paragraphs 0003 to 0011).